Zutto Issho
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Q puede pasar en una excursion de fin de semana entre dos corazones unidos por el mismo problema, aunq solo uno refleje su verdadera soledad? RR please C


Declaimer: DC no me pertenece, lo digo de antemano.

Bueno este OneShot de Dc es para los fans de la pareja Shinichi/Haibara, los q no lo sean,

más les vale q no lo lean, a menos claro q lo acepten, pero weno, os dejo ya con el fic.

**Zutto issho ni**

Una hermosa niña de cabello color miel y unos ojos azules miraba tristemente por la ventana

pensando en un hombre que, al igual que ella, estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, si, aquel

maniático de las deducciones que pasara lo que pasara e hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre la protegía,

la salvaba y la comprendía, Shinichi Kudo, conocido también (entre algunos) como Conan Edogawa.

-Ey Haibara-dijo el nombrado al verla tan deprimida- Que te pasa? Otra vez sientes a alguien de la

organización?

-No...no te preocupes Kudo, todo está bien-dijo Haibara-Es solo...que me siento algo indispuesta,

no debí hacerte caso a ti y al doctor de venir a la montaña.

-Vamos, no digas eso, de vez en cuando va bien relajarse un poco, es que..últimamente te he visto

algo estresada...así que...-dijo mirando al frente algo sonrojado

-No me digas que has sido tú el de la idea?-se sorprendió la chica, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba-

Con razón no te quejabas cuándo el Dr Agasa nos lo dijo.

-Bueno, pagué el viaje con algo del dinero que me envia mamá. Además, no puedo permitir

que esa pandilla-Dijo mirando a los detectives junior- sepa que la he pagado yo, para ellos sería

genial...pero no me fio mucho. Bueno, me vas a decir que tienes o no?

Haibara lo estaba mirando con un sonrojo, entonces, de repente sintió el impuslo de abrazarlo y

revelarle todo, lo que sentía por el, como sufría, como se sentía de sola...pero se contubo, por que

el...el amaba a otra mujer y eso no cambiaría...

Habían llegado ya al hotel, era muy lujoso, Ayumi y Haibara compartían cuarto; Conan Genta, Mitsuhiko

y el Dr. Agasa compartían otra, que estaba justo en frente de la de las chicas.

Los detectives se iban a ir a esquiar, pero el Dr no les dejó por que se advirtió una tormenta de nieve.

-Que pena...-dijo Ayumi-Ahora que Conan-kun me iba a enseñar a esquiar...

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar yo, Ayumi-dijo Genta sonrojado

-Pero si no sabes idiota-le reclamó Mitsuhiko

-No importa, Conan-kun me enseñará, verdad?-Sonrió la niña

Pero Conan no estaba ahi, y por lo que veían, Haibara tampoco.

-Creeis que estarán juntos?-dijo Genta

-Si, probablemente-dijo Mitsuhiko

-Ahora que lo decís, han estado muy raros estos últimos días, sobre todo Haibara-dijo Ayumi

-Ahora que lo dices...-dijo Mitsuhiko

Por su parte, Conan había notado que Haibara se estaba yendo hacia la terraza que había en la parte trasera

del hotel, así que decidió seguirla. Últimamente se sentía fuertemente unido a ella.

-"No se por que, no lo entiendo, a mi me gusta Ran no?Pero...Haibara..."-y se imaginó su sonrisa triste

mientras el sonreía dulcemente-" Esto que siento es muy fuerte...pero..habré olvidado a Ran?"

Y ese tipo de pensamientos lo invadían a cada momento.

La vio parada en la terraza mirando como nevaba, su imagen, en aquel momento, era hermosa.

Sonrojado y algo nervioso, la llamó, haciendo que ella se girara immediatamente, para que el chico

se diese cuenta que estaba llorando. Conan se asustó un poco, así que simplemente dio un paso hacia

ella y le preguntó preocupado:

-Haibara...que te pasa?

-Kudo...q..que haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás en la sala principal-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas,

dejando sus hermosos ojos azules hinchados.

-Haibara, dime ahora mismo que te pasa.-dijo mirándola con una mirada penetrante.

-Kudo..no puedo, lo siento, además, no deberías preocuparte por mí, tu ya tienes a alguien a

quien amar, y estoy segura que ella también te ama, simplemente debes revelarle tu verdadera identidad.

-Pero que diablos estás diciendo?-dijo el chico alzando la voz-Ella...a Ran..ella ama a Shinichi...yo...

jamás volveré a ser Shinichi, llevo más de cuatro años intentando dar con el paradero de esos hombres de

negro y sólo nos hemos encontrado unas cuantas veces con ellos, y a pesar de todo no hemos conseguido nada!

Y tú que eres quien inventó la droga, todavía no has encontrado el antídoto, es por eso...durante

todo este tiempo, yo he mantenido la esperanza de poder volver a mi cuerpo, de volver a ser el que yo era, Shinichi Kudo,

pero lo hemos probado todo, y nada funciona, y yo...he perdido la esperanza, y con ella se fue el amor que sentía por Ran, al menos como más que una amiga. Ran jamás amaría a Conan...

Haibara empezó a llorar dejandose caer al suelo. Conan, al ver esto, no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia

ella y la abrazó, hizo que se levantara y que llorara en su pecho. Haibara estaba destrozada, si no se lo decía...si no

se quitaba ese peso de encima, no podría resistirlo más.

-Kudo...yo...-dijo entre sollozos- Yo no quiero que mueras! No sabría vivir sin tí! Desde hace mucho...mucho yo...

siempre...te he querido...como más como un amigo...Kudo, si te llegan a hacer algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás, eres la única persona que tengo en este mundo, jamás pensé que podría querer a alguien como te quiero a tí, eres lo que más me importa en esta vida, pero...tu quieres a Ran..y no le tengo rencor, no...ella si que te merece...no como yo...por mi culpa tu cuerpo ha encogido...por mi culpa perdiste tu vida, yo te traje desgracia y lo único que merezco es morirme ahora mismo. Jamás pense...

-Es verdad-dijo Conan apretandola más contra si mismo, como si fuera la última vez, haciendo que Haibara se destrozara más-Por tu culpa me encogí y perdí mi vida...pero, no me has desgraciado la vida, me has brindado una oportunidad, de hecho, te decía, que con mi esperanza, también se fue mi amor por Ran, y es completamente verdad, por que yo...a la única que quiero es..es a ti Haibara.

La chica abrió los ojos sonrojada y se apretó más contra el pecho del chico, donde se sentía tan segura y protegida.

Conan la separó un poco, la miró la los ojos sonriendole tiernamente y se fue acercando a sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

Haibara solo sintió como los labios del hombre que amaba tocaban los suyos, produciendo un escalofrio en la piel de la chica, su primer beso, y encima del chico al que quería con todo su ser.

Mientras, detrás del sofá que había el lado de la terraza, tres jovenes los miraban con asombro, y la chica, miraba tristemente la escena, mientras sentía que su alma se destrozaba en mil pedazos.

-Ayumi-Dijo Mitsuhiko-No te preocupes, de todas formas, era imposible para nosotros tener tanta relación con ellos.

-Lo sé, y no lloraré, Conan-kun y Haibara son felices, se lo merecen-dijo la niña dejando escapar una lagrima que en seguida limpió con su mano.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo de la droga y el cuerpo encogido-dijo Genta

-Déjalo Genta-dijo Ayumi-Eso...debe quedarse entre ellos dos, si no nos han dicho nada hasta ahora debe ser algo muy personal, es mejor que los dejemos solos.

Y así los tres detectives junior se fueron dejando a una muy feliz Haibara y a un muy satisfecho Conan

-Kudo..-dijo Haibara tristemente- Si recuperamos nuestros cuerpos...me dejarás? Me dejarás para irte con Ran?

-Claro que no, a Ran la veo ya como una amiga demasiado querida, pero...a la única que amo es a tí..Shino

-Shinichi...-dijo sonrojada.

Sonrió y se estrechó más en los brazos de su amado y después de que Conan le pidiera formalmente que fuese su novia, y después de que ella aceptase y se diesen un pico, se fueron al salón con el doctor y los otros tres, que estaban dibujando, bueno...el doctor estaba diciendoles acertijos otra vez, hasta que los vio tomados de la mano y le sonrió a Haibara.

-Que le pasa al doctor?-dijo Conan

-Es que...el sabía de mis sentimientos-dijo un tanto sonrojada-Necesitaba desahogarme y se lo conté pero...no es lo mismo que decirtelo a tí, desde luego. Por cierto, Ayumi no estaba enamorada de tí?

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, ya sabes como soy en ese campo, a mi me preguntas de todo menos de música y amor y te respondo jeje

-Idiota-le dijo sonriendo.

Los dos juntos se fueron a sentar junto a los demás, ahora si, seguros que si algún dia recuperan su verdadero cuerpo, vivirían juntos y disfrutarían de sus vidas, y si no, tenían toda la vida por delante.

¿Fin?

Graxias a los q os la habeis leido, personalmente, tb me gusta muxo la pareja Ran/shinichi, pero me gusta mas Haibara q Ran, x eso m gusta + la pareja Haibara/Shinichi, es mas fuerte q yo weno, en fin, graxias x aber leido y espero q os alla gustado.

atte

KaoruKamiyaxKenshin


End file.
